


Power Play

by DraceDomino



Series: Drace's Bumper Stories [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Aftercare, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: A biweekly bumper - Harley is well taken care of by her rough and demanding and buxomy mistress!





	Power Play

Power Play

There was no submissive quite like Harley Quinn. She was a woman that had endured more in her life than most people could even imagine, and she was certainly no stranger to being taken advantage of. To say that not everyone in her life had appreciated her would be a gross understatement, and that made it all the more important that her current lover was doting in the moments right after the most intense sessions of submission.

Thankfully, Power Girl could be as protective as she could be harsh. As Harley Quinn’s slender body - still spasming in the aftermath of a frantic and violent orgasm - was released from her handcuffs Power Girl was right there to scoop the girl into her arms. Harley’s waist fell into her grip and Karen floated slowly through the air; taking the other blonde’s tiny body from the doorway to the bed where she could be allowed to rest peacefully. Though Harley herself was naked save for the words “Peej’s Whore” written across her chest in lipstick, Power Girl was wearing her full uniform. The gloves, the boots, the cape...and the one-piece with a nice, spacious view of her breasts. It perhaps wasn’t the most wieldy outfit for sex, but Harley simply loved it.

“That was such a good performance. I never thought anyone could make me giggle and cum at the same time…” As she laid Harley’s slender body to the mattress and glided a pillow under her head, Karen’s voice was soft and comforting. Once Harley was laid out she let one gloved hand move from the girl’s chin to her chest, tracing a gentle line that left the girl shivering even further. It was a touch of sweetness - an appreciate stroke to tell Harley that the rough parts were over. “You make me feel like I’m flying much more than actually doing it does.”

Harley’s favorite praise: cute sentiment that was almost confusing.

As Power Girl doted on her exhausted lover Harley started to catch her breath and calm herself; her thighs twitching less and less, her eyes focusing once more, and a smile starting to creep across her features. The past hour had been handcuffs and super-powered teasing. Frost breath and heat vision, and begging to cum while her girlfriend was literally sitting sipping coffee in China. (She swore up and down she could hear the pleas even from that far away.) Being a Kryptonian’s submissive was no picnic, but the orgasms? The stains Harley left on the carpet were enough to suggest they were worth it.

“Did...did I...did I make ya cum, Pee-Gee?” Harley looked up at her buxomy mistress, and found the strength to lift a hand. Power Girl closed the distance and pressed her cheek into Harley’s open palm, turning her head to press a small kiss against the flesh. Once more she walked her gloved fingers over Harley’s body, letting her sigh in contentment from the tender, quiet moment.

“You always make me cum.” Power Girl whispered back, and pulled her face away from Harley’s hand just long enough to lean forward, kissing the reformed villain’s bare belly. A soft smooch followed by a tiny lick, and a playful gaze across the jester’s exposed breasts so she could look into her eyes. “You’re the best lover I’ve ever had, Harleen. Can I get you anything…?”

Different submissives required different things in the aftermath of an intense session. Some wanted sweets and cuddles. Some wanted a hot shower and a good meal. Harley? Harley wanted all of those things; of course, and even more. She knew she deserved them, after all. All of those things Power Girl would give her before the evening was out - she would fly to France to get her fresh baked croissants, swing by Germany for the sweetest chocolate, and even stop by a filthy dive bar in the middle of Chicago to get a greasy hot dog. Whatever Harley wanted...she got. Though there was always one thing she asked for first.

“...you know what I want.” Harley giggled, her cheeks blushing bright and red. “You knoooooooooow~” Karen merely laughed as she pulled herself closer, inching along Harley Quinn’s body until she loomed over the girl and cast a shadow over her. With a coy smile she looked down at the reformed villain, preparing to give her the special treat she so deeply deserved.

“I love you, Harleen.” Power Girl whispered, before...THWOMP! She dropped her chest forward, and buried Harley’s face against the boob window of her outfit.

The submissive young lady offered a litany of muffled giggles. The love of a Kryptonian and five solid minutes of Power Girl motorboating. It was just what Dr. Quinzel ordered!

End.


End file.
